


Falling From a Great Height

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka), TightAssets



Series: The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Cadash/Varric Tethras - Freeform, Hawke & Varric Tethras Friendship, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/pseuds/TightAssets
Summary: The oasis is a beautiful place to clean up after a long trip. It's an even better place to get dirty again. Lilitu Lavellan knows both thingsverywell.
Relationships: Keaton Hawke/Lilitu Lavellan, Male Hawke/Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Male Hawke/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921195
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Falling From a Great Height

**Author's Note:**

> This is a double whammy entry from me and [TightAssets](https://tightassets.tumblr.com/) for [@wickedwithofthewilds](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com/) Kinktober 2020 Prompts and [@scharoux's](https://scharoux.tumblr.com/) [Cozy Autumn Prompts](https://cozy-autumn-prompts.tumblr.com/) event. The prompts are "Size Kink" for Kinktober and "Falling for You" for Cozy Autumn Prompts. Thank you loves for running the event! And thank you TightAssets for your AMAZING smutty art. 
> 
> Thank you to [our friend Solas](https://solas-disapproves.tumblr.com/) for helping with the Elvhen translation! And as always thank you to [Jennserr](https://jennserr.tumblr.com/) for the translation trick! Hover over the text to see a translation of the Elvhen, or scroll to the bottom!

“Where is Keaton?”

Both dwarves sprung apart guiltily as if she’d caught them in a passionate embrace instead of sitting _much_ closer together than they really needed to be. Especially while they occupied themselves playing with their bolts and arrows instead of what they _clearly_ wished to be playing with.

_Idiots_. They needed to be trapped in a room until they figured it out, but they’d most likely pick the lock instead of confront the sexual tension choking the air.

“Who?” Maria asked quickly, twirling an arrow between her fingers as if she _hadn’t_ been plucking at the threads of Varric’s silk shirt a moment before.

Lilitu rolled her eyes to the sky above and wished for patience.

“Kea-ton.” She started again, waving her hand over her head to illustrate the absolute bear of a man who’d somehow vanished. “He is missing.”

Varric snickered. “How’d you manage to lose him, Claws?”

Maria’s shoulders dropped and she smirked, jerking her chin over her shoulder. “He’s at the oasis.”

“By himself?” Varric swung his attention back to Maria. “Andraste’s ass, Princess. There was a _giant_ there when we got here.”

“There still is one tromping around the oasis. Washing off ‘cause he smells like a horse.” Maria paused meaningfully, tapping the arrow against her cheek. Knowing humor danced in her eyes. “Bet he’s naked right now. And smelling better.”

Lilitu _knew_ she was being played so Maria Cadash could continue to snuggle up to her own hairy man unobserved.

She simply didn’t _care_.

She ignored the urge to rush to the oasis and see for herself for just a moment, long enough to cross her arms over her chest and glare down at the dwarf looking so smug. One of the few people Lilitu could, truly, look down _on_. And honestly, with all the dancing around these two kept doing…

“Mar solas ena mar din.” Lilitu sniffed.

“Fine.” Maria sighed theatrically. “We’ll go down and get the hairy giant and bring _him_ to _you_.”

“Stay here.” Lilitu ordered before Maria could even feign retrieving her bow, stalking past into the undergrowth.

She ignored the singsong voice calling after her. “Be careful of giant spiders! Or _other_ giant-”

Varric’s low rumble interrupted her and bright peals of Maria’s laughter followed Lilitu down the rocky slope into the shallow water of the streams running into the oasis. Lilitu shook her head, picking her way across the sandy mud, following the roar of the waterfall in the distance.

It wasn’t long before she emerged into a clear pool secreted away in the strange, orange rocks. The sun high above made the water glitter like gemstones. Lush grass, flowers, and herbs bloomed in every crevice, a startling contrast from the rest of the desert. The scent of all the flora was _heady_.

But it was nothing compared to the sight of the man beneath the waterfall.

The water came up to her knees easily if she were to wade in, but it merely lapped at Keaton’s calves. Acres of his golden brown skin shimmered, water running in rivulets down the broad, smooth muscles of his back and down, down…

_Creators_.

Lilitu stood on the shore and admired the firm ass attached to those thick legs. Truly. And it was _hers_ , along with the fine man it belonged to. She could not be more lucky if she caught the Dread Wolf by the tail.

Although there was something else she’d _certainly_ rather be grabbing.

She leaned against the gritty rock, watching Keaton scrub roughly at his broad chest. The muscles of his shoulders bunched and flexed, solid yet malleable. Lilitu imaginged dragging her blunt nails across them, sinking her teeth into his flesh while she wrapped her legs around his waist and-

Keaton turned suddenly, slicking his wet hands through his thick hair. His eyes were down, so he didn’t see her, but she saw _everything_. Every single inch of the fine man in front of her.

And it was _glorious_.

Dark hair covered his chest, so dense she could tangle her slim fingers in it and tug him down to find his mouth beneath his soft beard. Even under all that, she could see the scars of a warrior’s life, bright on his dark skin.

She knew some of them. A wyvern’s claws, the Arishok’s blade, a blood mage’s dagger… Others, she still knew _nothing_ of. But perhaps that was fine, better even. He didn’t need to know all the origins of her scars either, all he _needed_ to do was brush that talented mouth of his over them.

Keaton’s eyes lifted, blazing bright in his face, sparkling like the water around him. Even from her spot in the shallows she could see his mouth lift in a clear smirk.

“See something interesting, Kitten?”

Lilitu raked her eyes down his chest to the narrowing of his waist and the trail of hair that thinned and then thickened again around his heavy cock hanging between his powerful thighs.

“Juithan iseghialean, ‘ma’iovru.” She purred, playing with the hem of her tunic, the worn material soft between her fingers.

Keaton placed both hands on his hips, displaying himself in all his pride. “A warm candle, eh? Maybe you ought to put it out.”

“It is good luck to be at the oasis.” Lilitu whipped her top off and discarded it carelessly to the side.

Keaton’s wicked grin electrified the air between them. Lilitu ran her own fingers up her ribs, toying with the edge of her breast band. “It may drown out the noise.”

Keaton’s eyes darkened. “Don’t count on it, Kitten. This cavern echoes, and I like the way you moan.”

And she _did_ love to moan for him.

Lilitu pulled the band free and let it fall to the side, revealing her pert tits and nipples already hardening with excitement. Her fingers ghosted over the delicate flesh, a delightful tease. Keaton’s eyes fixed on her fingers like a fish on a hook.

“Are we about to defile this oasis?” He asked joyfully.

Lilitu’s hands danced down her ribs, unlacing her breeches before she answered with utter decisiveness. “Yes.”

Keaton’s roar of laughter caused sparks to burst to life in her belly. She spun on a heel, wiggling her rear in blatant invitation while she rolled the cloth down her hips. She shot a glance over her shoulder, watching Keaton fix on her rear while one hand began to stroke his hardening cock.

“Nice and slow, Kitten.” Keaton’s voice lowered to a rasp. “I want to appreciate the view.”

“For you?” She sighed playfully. “I suppose.”

She peeled the fabric and her smalls down her thighs, revealing her skin inch by inch. If she added a few unnecessary sways while doing so… well. She could hardly be blamed for it. Especially when she bent at the waist and heard a half bitten off groan echoing in the enclosed space.

It thrilled and delighted her enough to make her rush to discard the rest of her leggings, tossing them far onto shore before sauntering into the clear water.

Keaton waited patiently until she was an arm’s length from him before he reached for her with an almost feral sort of hunger, pulling her flush to his body. He was cool from the water, and yet the searing weight of his cock pressed against her abdomen like a promise of good things to come.

His broad hand settled on the dip of her spine and drew him to her, fingers spanning nearly the breadth of her waist. Lilitu tipped her chin up, pressing against the hard length sandwiched between them

“Ra daurnatha inor mar briste, ma'sha itha em?” She murmured, wrapping her arms around Keaton and scratching blunt nails down the curve of his spine while she spoke.

She must have been very distracting _indeed_ because Keaton’s hiss of pleasure became a strangled laugh. “Kitten did you… did you just ask if I had a weasel in my meatsafe?”

Lilitu’s laughter echoed the same way his had, her smile softening.

“Idiot.” She declared fondly. “Kiss me.”

She didn’t have to ask again. Thick fingers cupped the back of her neck while he leaned into her eager lips. The second they met, Lilitu felt the fire inside her travel to her very fingertips, threatening to burst from her skin. She dug them into his firm flesh, drawing him tighter, their tongues twisting while pure want pulsed bright and dangerous in her blood. Keaton’s hand drifted lower, closing over the globe of her ass. One cheek fit perfectly into his palm and he squeezed _just_ the right side of too hard.

Lilitu twisted to change the angle of the kiss, raking her nails down the muscles that had so tempted her. Her nipples scraped against the hair on his chest sending more of that delightful heat to her core. She lifted one leg, wrapping it around her waist to feel the smooth friction of his thick cock against her slit.

It wasn’t enough, not _nearly_ , but it still made her break the kiss and throw her head back with a throaty moan. Keaton’s fingers tangled in her hair and he pressed a searing path down her pointed chin, over her thudding pulse. The brush of his beard felt like electricity, the gentle nip of his teeth enough to undo her.

“Kitten…” He groaned, sucking a filthy and bruising kiss onto her shoulder.

She didn’t answer, she simply rolled her hips, chasing that sweet sensation with wild abandon. Keaton snarled, sweeping her off her feet and spinning in a fluid motion that left her breathless.

Her back hit the hard stone, driving the breath from her lungs. She barely had time to scramble for a proper hold before Keaton was kneeling in the water and throwing one of her pale legs over his shoulder.

Both hands grabbed her ass, tilting her hips upwards towards his mouth. Wicked blue eyes fixed on her while he gave both cheeks a reverent squeeze. One of her hands sunk into the thick hair crowning his head, drawing him closer.

The flat of his tongue slid over her cunt and she swore her moan could be heard the whole way back at Skyhold. For some reason, Cullen was clutching his mantle and didn’t even know _why_.

She almost laughed at the mental image, but Keaton’s tongue parted her folds and she dragged him closer instead, eagerly rising on her toes to meet his mouth.

“Good things come to those who wait.” Keaton preached _scandalously_ against her cunt.

She tugged on his hair, demonstrating what she thought of _that_ sentiment. “I only want bad things.”

Keaton growled and thrust his tongue into her _exactly_ the way that made her toes curl. Her head fell back against the stone and she whined, pulling him flush to her while he lavished her with attention. His rough tongue traced the seam of her, teased her, _tasted_ her. Each touch sent a flutter of sensation to her core, building and building-

Then he dragged that tongue up to the delicate bundle of nerves demanding his attention and she screamed her triumph loudly enough to startle birds nesting in the rockface above. She heard them take off in a flutter of wings, but it was Keaton’s warm chuckle that sent shudders through her.

His tongue gently pressed against her clit and she bucked into his mouth. Big hands held her fast, digging into the plush curve of her ass, while he began his quest to devour her in earnest. She shuddered and thrashed helplessly against his strength, chasing her pleasure with wanton abandon.

She hardly even noticed he was holding her fast with _one_ hand until a rough, thick finger was pushing into her slick core. She moaned her approval, dragging her nails across his scalp while that finger began to slowly fuck her closer and closer to _madness_.

“ _Keaton_.” She panted, caught between his fingers and tongue, inching closer and closer to the brink. “Ara haurasha.”

He pulled his mouth from her just long enough to look up into her eyes. The desperate heat in them scorched her from the inside out. “Lasa em tua rosas’da’din.”

His promise in that warm baritone, punctuated by his finger curling within her, brought her precariously close to the edge. It was the return of his lips and tongue to her clit that pushed her over as surely as falling from the cliffs above. She came helplessly, grinding against him through the trembling aftershocks while she sang his name and praises to the Creators to the sky above

Even when she collapsed, limp and sated, back against the rock she swore she could hear her cries continuing to echo. Keaton gave her tender clit a rest only to drink her wetness from the source, removing his finger with an audible and _obscene_ sound.

Then the man _ruined_ her by bringing the offending digit to his lips and licking it clean while holding her eyes.

“Mar rodhe ir’on.” His voice was a dangerous rasp, velvet rubbed the wrong way, and it ignited the fire inside her again like magic.

She gasped her demand, swaying slightly as Keaton removed her thigh from his broad shoulder. “ _Fuck_ me.”

“Course I will, Kitten.” Keaton promised darkly. “It’d be a _crime_ not to.”

She sagged back against the boulder while he rose from his knees. Somehow she was always shocked by the way he went on and on, unfolding to his full height like a warrior of ancient legends. There was simply so _much_ of him, a fact she sometimes forgot, but staring up at him towering over her…

In situations like this, it was hard to ignore. Nor could she ignore the sharp spike of lust it inspired. He was a _giant_ , larger than life, and he was all _hers_. All those glorious muscles and dark skin and thick hair to grab and mark and _thoroughly_ enjoy.

She was a lucky woman.

Lilitu surged forward, grasping for Keaton’s neck to tug his lips desperately to hers. He groaned into her mouth, using his brutal strength to press her back against the boulder. Her legs scrambled to lock around his waist, rubbing her dripping slit against his cock.

His hips jerked back, then thrust forward, hilting his length inside her in one stroke. They broke apart, his guttural moan nearly drowning out her breathless cry. He rocked back only to snap forward as if he couldn’t help himself, driven as mad as she was by lust and desire.

“You’re so damn good, Kitten.” Keaton growled into the pointed lobe of her ear. “Don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m not gonna complain about a Maker damned _gift_.”

Before she could reply he sucked the tip of her ear into his mouth and she could do nothing but rake her nails down his biceps while he began to fuck her mercilessly against the rock at her back. She arched into him, chasing the friction of his pelvic bone against her clit, the angle that would be _just_ right…

“Hold on, beautiful.” Keaton directed. “You just hold on, let me take care of you.”

Before she could ask what he meant, he swung her easely away from the rock face. His broad arms slid beneath her legs, holding her like a doll helpless in the air. She scrambled to clutch at his hair, sinking her teeth into the meat of his shoulder to stifle the scream that tore out of her throat when his cock shifted to hit _that_ spot. The one that always drove her near wild with pleasure.

“That’s my girl.” Keaton breathed, feeling her muscles spasm around him. “Take what you want, Kitten. It’s all yours.”

She knew. No matter what, he was _always_ going to be hers.

His fingers dug into her ass, dragged her forward on his cock like she weighed _nothing_ , and that was what made her shatter again. He didn’t stop, didn’t even slow, continuing to fuck her like a man possessed while she thrashed in his grip, taking every ounce of pleasure he gave her.

She whimpered, releasing her teeth from his shoulder and soothing the marks she’d left with her tongue. His moan echoed around them and inside her, his cock throbbing while he chased his own pleasure.

“Ar lath 'ma vhen'an.” She whispered into his neck, clinging onto him for dear life. “Rosa’da’din in’em.”

Like she’d given him permission, his thrusts became rough and jerky before he buried himself fully inside her. She felt him swell, the warm burst of his seed filling her, knew that when he pulled away it would stain her thighs with the proof of their coupling.

Would mark _her_ as _his_ as much as her teeth and scratches on his body showed who _he_ belonged to.

He held her tight to his heaving chest, broad hands steadying her in the sudden quiet of the oasis while he tried to catch his breath above her. Lititu stretched to peck his cheek before nuzzling into his neck, letting his beard tickle her nose.

“You’re a _menace_ , Kitten.” He finally gasped.

Lilitu hid her smirk in his skin. “I know.”

“I love it.” He admitted.

The glow of their lovemaking, his half-desperate confession, the way he held her tighter when he said it… It all combined to make her melt in his arms, tucking away the precious sentiment inside her.

“I know.” She answered, running her fingers over his muscles. “I know.”

* * *

The sun was dipping below the horizon when they wandered back into camp. At their approach, the two dwarves beside the fire looked up with keen interest. Maria’s face lit up with delight, Varric’s fell into a scowl.

The redhead whipped to face his best friend, smirking. “At this rate, I’m gonna own House Tethras.”

There was a _significant_ chance Maria already did, in more way than one, but Maker forbid Keaton try to point out what an idiot Varric was being. Instead he grinned shamelessly at Varric’s dismay, wrapping his arm around Lilitu’s waist.

“What was the bet?” Lilitu asked, her lips twitching.

Maria’s sly grin spoke volumes. “If you came back semi-dry or soaking wet. In other words, if you were _standing_ or-”

“I don’t need a picture painted, Princess.” Varric grumbled. “I’ve seen what Hawke can get up to, _trust me_.”

“Well.” Keaton’s hand drifted lower, affectionately patting Lilitu’s ass. “We were soaking wet in a manner of speaking.”

Varric’s answering groan could be heard the whole way back to Kirkwall.

**Author's Note:**

> Mar solas ena mar din. - Pride will be the death of you. 
> 
> Juithan iseghialean, ‘ma’iovru: I see a warm candle, baby bear. 
> 
> Ra daurnatha inor mar briste, ma'sha itha em? - Is that a snake in your pants or are you happy to see me?
> 
> Ara haurasha - you make me wet
> 
> Lasa em tua rosas’da’din - let me make you cum 
> 
> Mar rodhe ir’on - You taste delicious 
> 
> Ar lath 'ma vhen'an - I love you, my heart. 
> 
> Rosa’da’din in’em - cum inside me
> 
> Fine Dwarven Smut Crafts Direct from Pornzammar can be found at [@TightAssets](https://tightassets.tumblr.com/) and [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
